Apocalypse Accident
by Animelover133
Summary: All it takes is to mess with a couple potions and you get the worst kind of results. For Sora, it couldn't get any worse and if he doesn't fix it quickly, things are going to take a turn into something that could destroy all the worlds.


**Well, I'm back again with another fanfiction that should (hopefully) turn out awesome. Now, I don't know if this should have any romance in it or not, so it's up to you guys if you want it to be.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts~**

* * *

I shouldn't have messed with Merlin's stuff. I should have never messed with any of those potions and just let the cauldron be. Instead, I had been foolish; now people were paying the price for my mistake. I had to get out of Radiant Garden and round up anyone who would listen to me. Like Riku. And Kairi. They would listen to me. I just needed to find the keys to the gummi ship and get out of here. I didn't have much time to, really, but I had to hurry this up. I could hear groans and screams echoing throughout the town that I had, no doubt, destroyed.

I had to leave. _Now._

A low moan startled me from my search for the keys. I looked behind me to see a grotesque sight that was slowly making its way towards me, blank eyes staring but not seeing me. I summoned my Keyblade and gripped it tightly, watching the twitching figure step closer and closer. I knew that thing would attack me if I didn't hit at it, but…the face was so familiar to me. I just couldn't do it.

I unsummoned my blade and sighed. I would have to go look for the keys somewhere else. Somewhere where they wouldn't find me. This world was big enough and wide spread, so I knew I wouldn't bump into one of them easily. I had to find those keys, though, and quickly.

This was going to be a horrible apocalypse. Worse than the Heartless or Nobodies or anything else. And I was the very cause of it all. I needed my friends' help in order change this awful accident that had brought a curse upon this place.

I walked through the Marketplace and caught sight of a Heartless and one of the shopkeepers fighting, snarling and hissing and biting one another. I winced when the shopkeeper took a huge chunk of the Heartless' shoulder, rendering it useless. The black limb hung limply and helplessly twitched in agony, but it didn't move anymore. The shopkeeper pounced and the Heartless gave a strange scream of terror, its body trying to shove the shopkeeper off. I turned away; I didn't want to see any more of that.

The place was strangely deserted and I still hadn't found my keys. Where had I dropped them?

Another groan snapped me to attention. I frowned when I realized who it was. I didn't bother summoning my Keyblade again because I knew I wouldn't use it on any of them. The blank profile didn't show any sign of recognition or confusion at the sight of me. I took a step back as feet shuffled my way, arms clawing the air for any flesh those hands could lay purchase on. I made a quick dash around and kept an eye out for keys.

Suddenly, a young woman came out of the blue, her eyes wild with fear and sweat trickling down her face. Her face lit up at the sight of me and she ran for me.

"You're the Keyblade master, right?" I didn't have time to correct her. "Have you seen those…those _things_?! They seem to be everywhere! I went to get my son and now my husband and daughter have vanished and…and…"

She broke down and wept, her shoulders shaking. I touched her back and looked at the ground in shame and guilt. She had no idea I had been the one to cause all of this to begin with. I didn't want to tell her, either. She continued to cry and sob, her head in her hands. I said nothing and let her carry on, making sure to keep an eye on my surroundings. She finally raised her head and looked me in the eye.

"You…you don't think that my husband and daughter…those things…?"

I knew what she was asking.

"I…I don't know. Maybe."

Her face crumbled in despair and more tears flowed. More guilt added up onto my heart as I watched her suffer and wail. I knew she didn't want to believe my words, but they were the truth. There was a 50% chance that her family was gone and had turned into…one of _those_. I finally realized something and patted her shoulder to get her attention.

"Where's your son?" I asked gently.

"I hid him somewhere those things won't get to him. I told him to wait until I came back with help." She latched onto my arm, gripping tightly. "Please, _please_ help me! I'm so terrified and those things keep trying to attack me. One almost bit me, but I was able to kick it and run before it got me. Please, you have to help my son and me!"

I could tell she was going hysterical at this point and shook her to get her to calm down a bit. She sniffed and wiped her red eyes, her bottom lip quivering.

"Take me to where your son is hidden."

She nodded and then pointed upward. I followed her finger to see she was pointing at the broken down place that had been Hollow Bastian.

"I hid him up there, seeing as the things haven't figured out they can go there yet." She swallowed and heaved a sigh. "He's deep within the castle, so he's safe for now."

"Alright, let's go get him." I said.

We walked side by side, both of us trying to ignore the distant screams that endlessly came from Radiant Garden. Each one that flew into the sky put another burden on my heart. _I should have never touched those potions._

* * *

**Alright, time to pause and think if this is 1) good enough to continue, and B) if this should be a romance over not.**

**Tell me soon~!**


End file.
